charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Charlie Files III: Puffle Catastrophe
Intro Hi there! My name is Charlie Baker, and I live on a large island known as Club Penguin, home of a very unique species of penguins that speak English, wear clothes, come in many different colors and have established their own society. I'm part of a secret agency on this island known as the PSA (Pixie's Secret Agency, named after Pixie, our leader). While the EPF (Elite Penguin Force), the island's more public agency, handles situations that have to do with the crimes of major-league villains such as Herbert P. Bear (we'll get to him in a second), we handle the more serious situations that the rest of Penguin Isle doesn't know about. Herbert P. Bear is a polar bear that came here from the North Pole by accident. He was looking for a tropical island, but ended up on Penguin Isle instead. Now he spends his days devising over-elaborate evil plans to take over the island and turn it into his own tropical paradiese. What Herbert doesn't realize, though, is that Penguin Isle is made almost entirely out of ice, and if he succeeded in warming up the island, the entire island would melt! The PSA doesn't face him that often, as he's more of the EPF specialty. My father Jim is also in the PSA with me. Pluffy is his pet purple puffle. He has a blue baseball cap that has lots of helpful hidden gadgets inside, such as a propellor which ables him to fly. His best friend is my rainbow puffle, Wingman. They're different than most puffles, they have a special gene that causes them to act quickly when they since that me or Dad are in peril and protect us. Gary, Pixie's wife and the island's resident inventor ran a test to see what Pluffy could do, but his equipment malfunctioned and somehow gave Pluffy the ability to speak. Woah, this is a lot of information to take in at once, isn't it? You know what, I'll just start from the beginning... Chapter 1: The Breakout A golden helicopter touched down next to the Everyday Phoning Facility. Out stepped Pixie Hines, director of the PSA. Police tape surounded the facility, and a news crew was investigating Jet Pack Guy, and agent of the EPF. "So," the reporter asked. "what's the situation here?" "Just a prison break," Guy replied. "we've got it under control though." Pixie walked over to Aunt Arctic, director of the EPF. "Need a hand?" she asked. The director held out her flipper. "This doesn't concern you, Miss Hines. This is a job for the pros, not a little homemade agency." "For your information, my agency has taken down several villains that you probably don't even know about!" Pixie said, offended. "I'm sure," the director chuckled sarcastically. "I believe you're standing on blocked-off land, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Pixie stepped back into her helicopter. "We'll see about that," she muttered. * * * * * * "Really?!" I asked. "The director of the EPF, whom everyone on the island loves thinks that we're unexperienced?" "Meh, she's also a part-time reporter," said Dad. "Reporters are obnoxious." "Agents, we're not going to stand for this," Pixie said. "we are going to show the EPF that we can be just as good as they are." BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP! Chapter 2: Puffle-napped! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The sound of the alarm was earpiercing. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Dad!" I called. "Turn it off!" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "I'm trying!" Dad hollored back. "The thing's jammed!" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Agents, someone's breaking in!" Pixie yelled. We all rushed into the puffle training room. A big hole was in the ceiling, and a rope was lowered in, attached to a helicopter high above. A large, white-furred figure slid down and into the room. "Herbert!" Pixie said, grimacing. "That's right, you fools!" Herbert laughed. I pulled out my o berry launcher. "The game's over Herbert, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." "Leave?" Herbert asked. "Very well then... but before I go, how about a little parting gift?" Herbert pulled out a stange metalic helmet and tossed it at Pluffy, who was sleeping. The hat beeped, and suddenly woke him up. His eyes turned a bright green, and he grew a few inches in size. He hopped off of his bed and into Herbert's hand. "Pluffy, what are you doing?!" Dad asked. Pluffy turned. "You are no longer my master," he scoffed. Herbert laughed maniacally as he was pulled out of the room and into the helicopter, which quickly flew away. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Dad shouted. Chapter 3: Mission Briefing We quickly ran back into the briefing room. "Alright, agents," Pixie said. "we know that Herbert's plan has something to do with puffles." "But what would he want with Pluffy?" Popduck asked. Popduck is another agent and friend of mine, and the only duck on the island. My friend Tra Giggles, my friend and co-worker typed on his computer. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm hacking into EPF files," he replied. "being a member of the RPF taught me a few tricks." Tra was originally a member of the RPF (Rebel Penguin Force), a small agency of penguins with no motive other than to cause trouble. Tra didn't enjoy his time there, so he escaped and later joined the PSA. "Here we go," Tra said, pulling up a data file. "it says here that Herbert was the one to breakout- we know that- and he has apparently constructed a device that enables him to hypnotize puffles!" "So that's what happened to Pluffy?" asked Hailey. Hailey is another PSA agent. She calls herself a "neko" which apparently means half human, half kitty. "These puffle hypnot hats don't look very professionally constructed," Tra said, examining a picture of one. "It looks like we can free the puffles just by taking the hats off." Wingman hopped over and onto my shoulder, curious. "Thanks, Tra," said Pixie. "Alright, we know what we need to do now. Jim, Tra, Gracie and I will head into the wilderness and catch as many hypnotised puffles as we can. In the meantime, Charlie, Wingman Popduck, and Hailey will need to track down Herbert's lair. Then we will all meet, defeat Herbert once and for all, and show the EPF just what we're made of!" Dad pulled out his net. "LET'S DO THIS!" he shouted. "JELLYFISHING JELLYFISHING JELLYFISHI- I mean... PUFFLE CATCHING PUFFLE CATCHING PUFFLE CATCHING!" Chapter 4: An Agent's Work is Never Done "Another mission?" McKenzie asked. "Honey, it's only been a week since your little endeavor with Spike Hike!" "Sometimes I wonder if I should have extended my break longer," I said. "It seems like I'm never around when you need me most." "Sweetie, you know you're doing good in the PSA," McKenzie replied. "I just... miss you." "I miss you too whenever I'm out on these missions. I never truly know when I'll make it back to see you and Grace." I looked over at my six-month-old daughter Grace, who was sitting in her high chair eating a cookie. McKenzie put her arms around me. "Just promise me something," she whispered. "Yes?" "Kick that bear's butt!" * * * * * * I stopped at Dad's house to pick him up. "Jim, how long will you be gone?" Mom asked. "Not too long," Dad replied. "Ooh, can I come?" asked my older sister Halo. Me and Dad exchanged glances. "Um... I'm sorry Halo, but... this is kind of our mission, so..." I said awkwardly. "Oh... okay," said Halo sadly. "I understand..." Chapter 5: Into the Wilderness "Sorry, guys, but the wilderness is currently closed off for the EPF to investigate," said Rory the construction worker. "We're an agency too!" Gracie protested. Wingman squeaked in agreement. Gracie was one of the first agents to join the PSA, she claims to come from another world. "Oh, of course you are!" laughed Rory. "Oh, and I bet I'm Darth Vader! LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!" I put my flipper on my o berry gun, but Hailey stopped me. "I'll handle this," she said. Hailey walked over to Rory. "How about you let us by just this once," Hailey said calmly. "Sorry, afraid I can't," Rory replied. Hailey showed her claws. "O-on second tho-o-ught..." stammered Rory. "g-go right ahead-d." He quickly stood aside, letting us pass. "Wow, Hailey," said Pixie. "good work. Alright everyone, you know where you're going. Let's split up!" Popduck held up one of our PSA-tech tracking devices. "Computer," he said. "find the nearest mammal." "Scanning area for mammals," the tracking device said. "Mammal found, one mile ahead." "But we'll never make it in time!" I said. Hailey walked down to the shore of the river. "We'll have to go by boat, then." Chapter 6: More Trouble "Look over there!" Gracie exclaimed. Hypnotized puffles of almost every color hopped aimlessly, digging up coins and gold nuggets. "I don't get it, since when did Herbert care about being rich?" Dad asked. "He builds pretty much everything!" Pixie pulled out her net. "Come on agents, we have puffles to save!" She handed a net to each of them and off they ran, netting as many hypnotized puffles as they possibly could. Gracie chased after a blue puffle. She was almost gaining on it, when- "Hey!" Gracie shouted. The blue puffle started throwing snowballs at her. Gracie did her best to dodge them, but this puffle was some thrower. That's when she realized that this was Bouncer, the elite puffle! "Hey guys, over here!" Gracie called. Pixie ran over. "What is it?" she asked. "That's Bouncer right there, how are we supposed to catch her without taking twenty snowballs to the face?" Gracie asked. "Simple," said Dad, raising his net above his head. "all we have to do is-" He never got to finish his sentence as at that moment they were completely pelted in snowballs. * * * * * Me, Wingman, Hailey, and Popduck silently rode down the river on a small inflatable boat, searching for any sign of Herbert. Suddenly, the beeps on our tracking device stopped. Popduck tapped it impatiently. "Oh come on you stupid thing, work!" "The battery's dead," I observed. "Well, now what're we supposed to do?!" Hailey said, frustrated. Wingman squeaked in agreement. "Oh, don't worry," said a voice. "I don't think you'll have to do any more searching." I quickly spun around, but no one was there. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and fell into the water. I felt something large and furry grab my flipper, drag me out, and lay me on the shore. It was Herbert. "Well, well, well," said Herbert. "I've been expecting a couple of nosey agents to try and stop me." I couldn't respond, I was knocked out. My view of Herbert became blurry, and slowly faded to black. Chapter 7: Herbert's Plan "Charlie! Wake up!" Hailey said, shaking me. "WAKE UP!" I slowly got up. "Ugh, what happened?" I thought. "I feel like I'm having a migraine..." "That idiot knocked us out and trapped us in this cage," Popduck grumbled. I suddenly realized we were trapped in an oversized birdcage. Herbert was right in front of us, typing on his computer. "W-Where's Wingman?" I asked. "We don't know," said Hailey. "He's right here," said Herbert, walking over. "I present to you... Wingwam 2.0!" "It's WINGMAN," I corrected. "Silence!" Herbert snapped. He moved aside, and in came Wingman. Only, he wasn't Wingman anymore. He hadn't been given a hat like the other puffles. Wingman had been placed inside a large robotic body, one that hypnotized him automatically without needing a hat (he was still wearing his normal helmet), and then was controlled by his mind. Wingman's face was emotionless, and his pupils were constricted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I yelled. "Made him better, duh," laughed Herbert. "I give you, agents, the future of 'Club Herbert'. With these brilliant exoskeletons invented by yours truly, I will conquer Penguin Isle with ease! Then I will warm up my base with this!" Herbert pulled a tarp off of a large bottle of hot sauce. "How did you get that?!" Popduck asked. "Simple," said Herbert. "My last attempt to get the Pizza Parlor's ginormous hot sauce bottle was thwarted by those blasted EPF agents, but I managed to take a normal-sized bottle of hot sauce. I then reverse-engineered the formula and made my own bottle, twice as big as the original. The only problem is, this machine is stupid and can only be powered by metal. But with all these coins that my puffes are digging up, It will have infinite power, and I will finally be warm!" We all stared at him. "That is literally the most idiotic evil plan I've ever heard in my life," said Hailey. Herbert sighed. Chapter 8: Follow That Hat! Pixie, Tra, Helmet, and Gracie weren't having much luck. The puffles kept getting away from them. "Alright," panted Tra. "this obviously is not going as well as I'd hoped it would." "You don't say," muttered Gracie, brushing the remaining snow off of her hoodie. "It looks like we're going to need a new strategy," said Pixie. "These nets are useless." "UNLESS you're a jellyfishi- I mean puffle catching MASTEH!" said Dad. He brought over his net, which he hat caught a yellow puffle inside. "This looks like Chirp," Tra said. "another elite puffle." Gracie reached over and took Chirp's hypnot hat off. Chirp blinked, and realized she was no longer under mind control. She quickly hopped down and let a sigh of relief. "If only we had Pluffy here," said Dad. "he would be able to speak to Chirp for us so we would know where to look for Herbert." Suddenly, Gracie felt a shock from the hypnot hat. "Ow! What the heck?!" "GET BACK TO BASE!" the built-in speaker barked. "OR MORE SHOCKS COMING YOUR WAY!" "He's torturing the puffles with shocking devices he installed in their hats to make sure they don't fall out of line," said Tra. "Sick," remarked Pixie. Gracie suddenly felt a strong magnetic pull. "Now what's happening?!" she asked. "It's being pulled back to Herbert's base via magnet!" Tra said. "Gracie, let go of it!" "Thank gawd," said Gracie, letting the hat go. The hat, being pulled by the magnet, began swiftly moving toward Herbert's base. "Follow that hat, everyone!" shouted Pixie. And so Pixie, Gracie, Dad, Tra, and Chrip ran off after the hat. Chapter 9: Ring of Fire The hat finally skidded to a stop in front of the large Card-Jitzu Waterfall. "Wait... why did it stop?" Dad asked. "Maybe the entrance is right in front of us and we just can't see it," said Pixie. "Hey guys, something's popping out of the waterfall!" exclaimed Gracie. Suddenly, a huge doorway extended out from behind the waterfall. "I think we've found it!" said Tra. The four agents snuck into Herbert's lair. Herbert was playing solitaire on his computer. "Freeze, Herbert!" Pixie shouted, showing her badge. "I'm putting you under PSA arrest!" "Oh no, they've found me!" Herbert said sarcastically without looking up from his game. "What ever will I... DO!" Herbert slammed his head down on a large red button on his computer. A large lazer popped out of the ceiling and creating a ring of fire around them. "You know we'll get out of here eventually!" said Gracie. Herbert laughed. "You're not going anywhere," he said. "unless you're okay with catching on fire! Oh, and even if you do break out, I'll just dump you in my lava pit!" "What's a lava pit?" asked Dad. "Oh, that's right, there is no lava here," Herbert laughed. "Just hot sauce. Whatever. All you should know is lava is not your friend!" Herbert scored another win on solitaire. "Heck yeah! I'm on a roll!" "Enjoy it while it lasts, Herbert!" I said. "You know we'll get out eventually. And when we do, you better believe that Hailey is going to tear you to shreads!" Despite the determined looks on our faces, on the inside we weren't feeling so confident. It seemed inevitable. Herbert had won. But just when all seemed lost... "HEY HERBERT! UP HERE!" Chapter 10: To the Rescue We all turned. A penguin-shaped hole was carved in the ceiling, and a rope was lowered. It was Halo! "Halo!" me and Dad shouted. "Why should you guys get all the fun?!" Halo said, smirking. Halo dropped down on Wingman's exo-suit shattering it. Wingman quickly hopped free. "Quick, Wingman!" Popduck yelled. "Go to the control panel!" "Oh no you don't!" Herbert shouted, trying to grab Wingman. Wingman hopped onto the control panel and onto a large button labeled "Shut Down". The Hot Sauce bottle suddenly powered down. Me, Popduck, and Hailey's cage opened. The ring of fire was put out. "What have you done?! I was warm!" Herbert shouted. "Just for future note, don't build a shutdown button that deactivates everything at once," Hailey laughed. "No matter!" shouted Herbert. "PUFFLES, COME OUT AND SHOW OUR GUESTS TO THE LAVA PIT!" Chapter 11: Revenge of the Pets Suddenly, a door labeled "Puffle Captivity" opened. Using his propellor, Pluffy flew out. "Alright guys, let's take him out!" Pluffy called. "What?! What happened to their hats?!" Herbert asked. Hundreds of captured puffles burst through the door and lunged at Herbert. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Herbert yelled. The puffles tackled Herbert carried him towards the lava pit. "WHAT CRUEL IRONY!" Herbert yelled as the puffles threw him in. "Don't look, agents!" Pixie called. We all covered our eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Herbert's voice suddenly ceased. It was like the end of The Lion King! "Wait, but who deactivated the hats?" I asked. Spike Hike, my friend and president of Club Penguin stepped out. "You look like you needed some help," he chuckled. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Hike," Pixie said, shaking his hand. "Anytime. Well, I guess that's one less polar bear to deal with!" "So... now what?" Gracie asked. Pixie smiled. "Let's go home." Chapter 12: The Aftermath "That is the most messed up thing I've ever heard!" McKenzie exclaimed. "You're telling me, I was there!" I said. "Hailey was pretty disappointed, she had wanted to kill Herbert herself." McKenzie laughed. "Just never tell that story to Grace." It was my turn to laugh. "So, it sounds like Halo saved the day?" "Yeah! Pixie gave her a promotion and now she'll be involved in more serious missions with us!" "That's nice," McKenzie said. "and how's our little hero over here?" she chuckled, scratching Wingman's head. Wingman purred. "He was great!" I said. "I've never seen him run that fast in his life!" "And Spike Hike, how did he even get in there?" McKenzie asked. I realized that I hadn't thought about that. "I'm... not sure," I said. * * * * * * Spike Hike sat in his office, looking at a picture of a silhouetted penguin who appeared to be wearing a pointed hat. "Yep, he's the one," Spike muttered. He stood up and looked out the window at Club Penguin. "Enjoy tonight, young Charlie," he said. "today you have won, but there is much more you have yet to discover. For when the time is right, you will finally learn the truth. And when you do... everything you once knew will change." The End...?